


Would you?

by WolfstarPups90



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Harry, Babysitting, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff Fic, Fluffy, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfstarPups90/pseuds/WolfstarPups90
Summary: Really short little scene I wrote some time ago, but super cute. Sirius and Remus babysit Harry and discuss their future.





	Would you?

“You can do it, Harry. Say ‘Padfoot’! C’mon, you can do it. Your mummy’s smart…”

The small child in his arms babbled something unintelligible before yanking hard on his godfather’s hair. 

“Ouch!” Sirius winced. 

There was a soft chuckle from the couch behind him where Remus sat. “Serves you right, Pads. Prongs will have your head if Harry’s first word is your name and not his.” 

 “Hmmph,” Sirius was trying to pry Harry’s chubby little fingers from his hair. “He’s just jealous because the little sprog loves me more. Isn’t that right, Harry? You love Uncle Padfoot way more than your old man, eh?” 

Harry screeched with laughter, bouncing excitedly in Sirius’ lap. Sirius grinned. “That’s a yes.” 

 Remus watched as his boyfriend shot colorful bubbles out of his wand for the baby’s amusement. The bubbles slowly took the shape of different animals. Cat. Dragon. Lion. Stag. 

 “Aaawwwoooo!” Harry’s little voice howled as the wolf-shaped bubble popped just above his head. 

 Sirius kissed the top of his head. “That’s right, Prongslet. Just like Uncle Moony, right?” 

 It was quite a sight to behold. Sirius Black with a child. He had always claimed that he didn’t particularly like children, but from the first moment he laid eyes on his godson, he was obsessed. 

 “You’re so good with him,” Remus commented lightly, coming to sit beside them on the floor. 

 Sirius shrugged “He’s easy. Keep him busy, feed him, make sure he doesn’t touch the stove and then give him back to his parents.” 

Remus held his hand out for Harry to steady himself as he shakily attempted to stand. “Have you ever…” he trailed off. “I mean…would you ever maybe want one of your own?”   
  


They had never talked about it before. There was no point, really. The Ministry had very strict laws and restrictions against werewolves and they certainly wouldn’t allow one to adopt a child. 

Sirius was quiet for a moment, one hand just barely touching the baby’s back to keep him from tumbling. “…Would you?” 

“That’s…” Remus sighed. “I asked you first.” 

Their eyes met over Harry’s head. 

“With you?” a smirk played at Sirius’ lips. “Yeah. Of course I would.” 

Remus looked down. _Great_. Just another way he could not live up to what Sirius wanted or deserved. 

 “Stop it.” Sirius said firmly. “You’re doing it again. That self pitying ‘I can’t give you what you deserve’ thing. Cut it out.” 

 “You should be allowed to have a child if you want one. You shouldn’t have that right taken from you just because I’m-” 

 “Remus- _whoops_ , careful Harry,” Sirius caught the boy just before his well-padded backside hit the floor. He picked him up and put him carefully down into his play pen. He sat back down on the floor across from his lover, taking his hands in his own and looking him in the eye. “I have everything I want and deserve right here.” He leaned in and kissed the corner of Remus’ lips. “I have _you_. And that’s more than I deserve, and we both know it.” 

 “Sirius-” 

“No.” Sirius’ tone was one that wouldn’t be argued with. “Would a child be nice some day? Maybe…and maybe, one day, it will happen. This war won’t last forever, the ministry may ease up on their crazy paranoia and restrictions and nonsense. And besides, adoption isn’t the one and only choice we would have in the matter.” 

Remus worried his bottom lip between his teeth. “I suppose you’re right…” 

 “I _am_ right.” Sirius insisted with a cocky smile. “But for now, we can rest at ease knowing that James’ kid loves me more than anyone else in the whole world. Right, Harry?” He called over his shoulder at the play pen. 

“Moo-y!” Harry squealed. 

Both men’s eyes went wide. Remus’ jaw dropped.

“…Prongs is going to kill you, Moons…”


End file.
